


Winning Gold

by future_fishy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, again why do i keep making viktor cry???, happy crying, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/future_fishy/pseuds/future_fishy
Summary: He was stood on the podium. And there was a gold medal around his neck.





	

He was stood on the podium. And there was a gold medal around his neck.

Both of these things were facts; he could see the podium beneath his feet and hear the roar of the crowd and feel the wait of the medal around his neck. But none of it felt real. He was all floaty and giddy and for a second he forgot what he’d promised himself he’d do if he got to this moment. _When_ he got to this moment. Yuuri took a deep breath, and he supposed he must have inhaled some amount of oxygen but he still felt dizzy and weightless. He fiddled with the ribbon of the medal, touched the cool metal of it with the tips of his fingers. If he didn’t do this now he’d miss his chance and he promised himself he would do this here. Here, on a podium in front of thousands of people.

“Viktor.” He said, loud enough to get his attention over the cacophony of cheers.

Viktor stopped waving and turned to look at him, smiling brighter with silver than he ever had with gold. Their hands touched, briefly; a silent request from Yuuri for Viktor to keep his attention on him. Yuuri’s legs felt like lead and jelly at the same time, the ache of skating and his nerves clashing to form this odd, paradoxical sensation. He couldn’t do this. He traced the ring on his finger. He was going to do it anyway.

Yuuri got down on one knee.

Viktor’s hands went to his mouth.

Yuuri took the medal around his neck and lifted it upwards, like he would with a ring box.

Viktor was already crying and nodding.

“Viktor Nikiforov,” Yuuri said, “will you marry me?”

“Yes.” Viktor said, in every language he knew.

When Yuuri stood again, Viktor was trembling and frantically wiping his tears away with the backs of his hands. Yuuri brought his hands to Viktor’s cheeks, drawing his thumbs over the streams of tears before they could run down his cheeks.

“Yuuri, kiss me.” Viktor’s voice cracked, but Yuuri couldn’t hear him over the crowd anyway.

Good thing Yuuri could read lips.

Viktor closed his eyes, and something cold and hard was pressed to his mouth. He opened them to see Yuuri holding the medal to his lips, and smiled against it. Yuuri let the medal drop to hang around his neck again and pulled Viktor towards him with a hand to the back of his neck.

“Yuuri,” Viktor said, now inches from Yuuri’s mouth, “kiss me.”

And Yuuri did.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me loudly sobbing about yoi till the end of days on [tumblr](http://futurefishy.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/futurefishy).


End file.
